Laissez faire Mindy!
by Psycopathe
Summary: Tout ce qu'il faut faire pour rendre ses amies heureuses... quelle galère...


**Laissez faire Mindy**

**Note:**** C'est ma première histoire de Doremi alors j'accepte les critiques mais pas trop forts.**

**Bonne lecture!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Je marchais en direction de la pâtisserie pour aller travailler avec beaucoup de questions en tête en ce qui concerne mes amies.

Oups! Pardon, je ne me suis pas présentée!! Je m'appelle Mindy Asuka. J'entame ma deuxième année de collège. J'ai 12 ans, je suis blonde avec deux couettes attachées en bas comme des cercles. Je parle anglais et un peu le japonais car dès mon enfance, je suis partie du Japon pour aller à New york et je suis revenue ici grâce à mes copines. Je suis un peu maladroite comme une de mes amies, Doremi Harukaze, qui est rousse et ses couettes sont en haut comme des balons. J'ai une sale phobie des fantômes ce qui me rapproche de Emilie Fujiwara, une fille brune sympathique et timide avec une paire de lunettes et elle est aussi très intelligente.

Il y a aussi deux autres amies que je n'ai pas cité: Sophie Senoo, dont ses cheveux se rapproche de la couleur bleu foncé et qui a un fort caractère. Elle est très sportif et ses parents sont divorcés. Ensuite vient Loulou Segawa. Une grande artiste avec les cheveux violets, au début très égoïste, d'après les autres, mais très gentille par la suite. Elle attire tous les garçons.

Je disais donc que je... mais fallait le dire plutôt que j'avais oublier de dire quelque chose!! Ce quelque chose est très important car, si je suis ici, au Japon, c'est parce que je dois aidé Doremi, Emilie, Sophie et Loulou a devenir de grande pâtissières mais pas n'importe lesquelles. Toutes les cinq, nous sommes des apprenties sorcières.

Arrêtez de regarder par la fenêtre pour voir si il neige et continuez à lire.

Oui, oui!! C'est vrai! Et d'ailleurs, que ceux qui ne me croient pas n'ont qu'à passer leur chemin.

C'est bon? J'ai tout dit? Alors on peut passer à l'action!!

Je suis maintenant devant devant l'entrée de la boutique et c'est là que j'entends un bruit de pot cassé. J'entre en saluant:

-Bonjour tout le...!

Mais quel pagaille!!! Il y a des confiseries ça et là! Je vois Doremi en train de les ramasser en s'excusant.

-Ah! Bonjour Mindy!! me dit-elle. Comment ça va?

-Que s'est-il passé ici?

-Doremi a renversé un pot de bonbons en glissant sur le sol, me répond Sophie.

-C'est pas ma faute si quelqu'un n'avait pas cirer autant!! protesta t-elle en lançant un regard noir à Emilie qui s'excuse à son tour en rougissant.

Je remarque qu'il y avait autre chose. Des coeurs dans tout les coins.

-C'est quoi tout ces coeurs?

-C'est pour la Saint-Valentin de demain, Mindy! Dit Loulou. Tu n'as pas oublier j'espère?

-La Sait-Valentin? Ah oui! C'est vrai!! Et bien, pour répondre à ta question, j'ai complètement oublié!!

Je n'ai pas pensé à cette fête que je hais de tout mon coeur. Personne ne m'a invité le jour de la Saint-Valentin et ce, depuis ma naissance. Personnellement je m'en fichais maintenant que Doremi n'a pas de petit copain elle aussi. Mais quelque chose me dit le contraire.

Après la journée, je m'avance vers mon amie avec les ballons sur la tête.

-Dis-moi Doremi, tu as un valentin toi?

-Qui? Moi? Il est vrai que je tombe souvent amoureuse de n'importe quel garçon mais je n'en ai aucun... malheureusement.

Je vois à quel point elle est triste. Je suis déçue de la voir dans cette état. Je rentre chez moi après avoir discuté avec elle. Elle m'a dit que des sorciers seraient venus ici pour, au début, s'approprier de Flora.

J'ai une idée lumineuse. Je ferais tout pour que mes copines soient heureuses demain.

Il est minuit et je sort discrètement de chez moi. Une fois dans mon jardin, je tape dans mes mains et une musique s'enchaine ainsi que mes mouvements pour me transformer en une apprentie sorcière jaune. Je sors mon balai de mon bracelet et m'envole vers la boutique de gâteau.

Arrivée à destination, j'entre dans le magasin et emprunte le passage qui me mène au pays des sorcières. Heureusement que Magi Grigri dort profondément ainsi que Lala.

Je me met en quête des sorciers que Doremi m'a parlé. Qui sont-ils déjà? Ah oui! Jeremi, Stephane, Felix et Leon. Ils forment le Flat4 je crois. Ils auraient pu trouver mieux comme nom de groupe! Mais c'est leur décision... Je me souviens de ce visage heureux que Doremi a affiché au nom de Jeremi. D'après elle, elle est très amoureuse de lui. Enfin, c'était avant de savoir qu'il voulait kidnapper Flora. Elle m'a même avoué que Sophie, Emilie et Loulou n'en avait pas encore de petits copains. Alors je lui ai dit: «Laisses-moi faire Doremi! Dénicher des gars pour des amies, ça a toujours été comme ça quand j'étais aux USA!!» Et c'est vrai!

Comme c'est bizarre cette mini-boule verte brillante qui va exploser près de moi. Et moi, comme une idiote, je ne bouge pas.

BOUM

Je reçois un choc sur mes fesses. Je reprend mes esprits et remarque que je me retrouve à terre. J'ai mal à l'arrière train!!!! Et pour couronner le tout, je suis noire de la tête aux pieds. J'aperçois les éléments perturbateurs devant moi. Ils rient de toutes leur dents. Les imbéciles ne vont pas rire longtemps malgré eux et je vais me faire une joie de regarder leur danse des larmes. Je me lève très mécontente et prête à leur jeter un sort avec ma baguette magique quand je m'aperçois que ces personnes ressemblent à quatre garçons et ont tout les quatre des mèches de cheveux qui dépassent.

Est-ce le Flat4? Je ne vois pas 36 solutions...

Je me lève et me dirige vers le groupe qui me regardent avec un sourire enjoué.

-Alors? Que va-tu nous dire princesse? Demande ironiquement un de ces abrutis.

J'attends un moment avant de lancer la conversation.

-Bonjour à vous aussi... Je suis Mindy et …Êtes-vous le Flat4?

Un des garçons, celui qui a les cheveux mauves, me répond:

-Oui. C'est nous. Pourquoi?

-Je ne suis pas sûre que vous accepteriez de toute façon après ce que vous m'avez fait!

-Allez! C'était une petite blague, s'exclame celui aux cheveux bleu, et puis qu'as-tu à dire?

-Je le dirai quand vous ferez vos excuses!

-Pff! Les filles... je vous jure...

-On s'excuse mademoiselle! Dit le gars châtain qui me paraît bien respectueux par rapport aux autres.

-J'aime mieux ça! Me vantai-je.

-Alors?

-Comme vous le savez, ce sera la Saint-Valentin demain!

-En faite, on ne le savait pas. On ne fête presque rien ici.

-Ouais, ben maintenant vous le savez!! Donc, demain, je voudrai bien que vous veniez à la pâtisserie si vous êtes daccord!

-Pour faire quoi?

-Il paraît que vous êtes amoureux de Doremi et ses amies, non?

-...

Les Flat4 restent muets à propos du mot ''amoureux''. L'un deux dit:

-Sauf que moi, Emilie ne m'aime pas. Elle préfère ce Frederic. Mais je me débrouille pour l'instant car j'ai aperçu une fille qui lui ressemble un peu et qui a ses même goûts.

-Bon, ça en fait un en moins. Pas d'autres objections?

-...

-Bien! Rendez-vous, vous trois, demain matin à 8h! C'est à cet heure que nous commençons à ouvrir, ok?

-Ok!! dirent les trois en choeur.

Ouf!! Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas faire pour aider nos amis?!?! Même si elles ne m'ont rien demandé.

C'est tard la nuit que je rentre me coucher. Enfin!!!!!! me dis-je en m'affalant sur mon lit comme un gros caillou qui tombe de la falaise. Je sombre dans le sommeil en une seconde.

DRING

-Mince... j'ai oublier ce stupide réveil...

Ce stupide réveil qui me dit qu'il faut que j'aille travailler. Ah oui, c'est vrai! Les trois du Flat4. Ok... tout doucement... voilà, je me redresse... j'y suis presque... ça y est... je suis levée. Cela m'a pris au moins... 10 secondes. Me voilà en train de compter le temps maintenant.

Depuis le chemin de la maison jusqu'à la boutique, j'ai baillé et je n'ai pas cessé. J'arrive enfin devant la porte que j'ouvre lentement. Tout d'un coup, je tombe à terre avec un poids lourd sur mon corps. Ce poids lourd que j'identifie de rouge foncée en tenue de pâtissières en pleurant.

-Mindy!!!! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu as fais ça!! Je suis si contente de voir Jeremie!!! Merci merci merci!!!!

-P...pas de quoi...

Elle me relève et m'invite à l'intérieur. Je vois Sophie en train de jouer au bras de fer avec Leon, Emilie qui offre timidement des gâteaux à un garçon aux cheveux vert. Je crois que c'est Frederic. Et Loulou qui est en train de donner un cours de chant à Stephane qui ne le regrette pas vu son sourire abominable. Et pour finir, j'aperçois des yeux en forme de coeur sur une Doremi accro à Jeremie.

Mission accomplie! Et je retrouve le sol sans aucun problème avec toute cette fatigue et aller-retour...

FIN


End file.
